In general, the dish washing machine automatically washes dishes by spraying washing water to the dishes placed in a washing chamber to remove foreign matters, such as food residue, from a surface of the dishes.
In general, the dish washing machine is operated by a washing step for spraying the washing water having detergent dissolved therein to the dishes to removed foreign matters from the dishes, a rinsing step for spraying the washing water only to remove foreign matters and detergent further after the washing, and a drying step for drying the dishes.
Recently, in order to enhance a washing effect further, dish washing machines are developed, in which the washing water is heated or steam is sprayed in the washing step or the rinsing step.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art dish washing machine will be described.
The related art dish washing machine is provided with a case 100 which forms an exterior of the dish washing machine, and a door 120 for opening/closing the case 100.
In the case 100, there is a washing chamber 150 for holding and washing the dishes, and under the tub 110, there is a sump 200 for holding the washing water.
Mounted in the tub 110, i.e., in the washing chamber 150, there are at least one shelf and at least one spray arm for spraying water pumped up by the pump 210 to the at least one shelf.
The door 120 has a fan 90 and an exhaust duct 92 for discharging humid air from the washing chamber 150.
The exhaust duct 92 is extended to a lower side of the dish washing machine for guiding the air from the fan 90 to an outside of the dish washing machine.
FIG. 2 illustrates a section of the fan and a fan housing.
The fan 90 is housed in the housing 94. The housing 94 has the fan 90 housed therein, one side having an inlet 96 for drawing air from the washing chamber 150, and the other side having the exhaust duct 92 connected thereto. The housing 94 also has a spiral locus substantially for maximizing a fan 90 suction efficiency, and a cut-off portion 98 in the vicinity of a portion adjacent to the exhaust duct 92.
The exhaust duct 92 is extended to a lower end of the dish washing machine, and has a condensed water recovery passage 93 for returning condensed water from a predetermined portion of the exhaust duct to the washing chamber 150.